


Как и всегда

by Queen_Immortal



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, bro!fic, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Братья Армстронг. В их жизни ничего не меняется. В смысле: совсем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как и всегда

Самое главное: не кидаться в жизнь тяжелыми предметами – она может вернуть их обратно.  
(с. Автор)  
***  
Он влетел в дом как сумасшедший. Дверь жалостно заскрипела от такого напора и с шумом захлопнулась. От удара со стола слетели фотографии, а стены сотряслись тихой дрожью. Раздалось какое-то шуршание – он снял куртку и бросил её куда-то. Ступеньки лестницы музыкально проскрипели под быстрыми шагами взбежавшего по ним молодого человека, а дверь спальни, которой хлопнули также немилосердно, как и входной, тут же приоткрылась. От звуков на втором этаже создалось впечатление, что там бродит стадо слонов. Или два стада. А то и три. Это же Джейк.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Ник поднялся из-за стола, за которым тихо и мирно пил кофе до прихода старшего брата, и прошел в прихожую. Так и есть – куртка брата была небрежно брошена на перила лестницы.   
«- Как и всегда», - усмехнулся про себя Ник.   
Парень неторопливо поднялся по лестнице, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы убедиться, что лестница выдержит ещё не одно такое возвращение домой. Наконец, добравшись до второго этажа, Ник легонько толкнул дверь в комнату брата и шагнул в святая святых Джейка Армстронга.  
«- Как и всегда», - повторил про себя Ник, оглядывая царивший в комнате хаос.   
Немногочисленные книги были свалены в кучу возле компьютера, который сверкал голубым экраном с надписью «Завершение работы». На полках с дисками и прочей мелкой белебердой было сложно что-либо отыскать любому, кто не носил фамилию «Армстронг» - делать из кучу барахла систему было общей братской чертой. Кровать пребывала в рабочем состоянии – то есть была разобрана, смята, но для цивильности прикрыта пледом.   
Среди всего этого царского великолепия быстро перемещался Джейк, собирая вещи в большую спортивную сумку.   
«- Чего и следовало ожидать», - глубоко вздохнул молодой человек.  
Впрочем, великовозрастный скороход не обратил внимания на появление младшего брата и продолжил собираться.  
\- И куда ты собрался? – Ник прислонился к дверному косяку и скрестил руки на груди.  
Джейк на мгновение замер, а затем повернулся к нему лицом.  
\- Уезжаю.  
Ник сделал вид, что его это совсем не волнует, и невозмутимо спросил:  
\- Куда?  
-Куда-нибудь. Подальше этого долбанного Конанта, - прошипел Джейк, возвращаясь к сборам.  
\- Да, ну? Наш невинный Адам в конец тебя выбесил? - ехидно проговорил Ник в ответ. – Или, может, тебе не стоило обворовывать бар его отца?  
Похоже, ему удалось добиться внимания брата. Тот обернулся, сцепил пальцы в замок и, поджав губы, спросил:  
\- Ты уже знаешь?  
Ник внимательно посмотрел на Джейка.  
\- Звонили из полиции, я взял трубку, - под взглядом брата Джейк опустил глаза. – За каким чертом, тебе надо было грабить этого забулдыгу?  
Джейк усмехнулся – и на щеке появилась ямочка. Ещё одна фамильная черта.   
\- Мне стало интересно. И потом… Адам выглядит почти страшным, когда злиться и плюется желчью.  
\- О, да, это должно быть впечатляющее зрелище, - Ник сделал хмурое лицо, а затем посмотрел на Джейка.  
Короткое молчание, а потом братья согнулись от смеха. Впрочем, он был не долгим.  
\- И надолго ты уезжаешь? – уже спокойно поинтересовался младший брат.  
Ответом ему было короткое пожатие плеч.  
\- Не знаю, - парень закинул в сумку какую-то ветхую тетрадку и застегнул молнию. – Этот городок меня достал.  
\- Как и все его жители, - закончил за него Ник.  
\- Верно, - улыбнулся Джейк. – И потом, - он подошел к окну, выходящему на дом Блэйков, и задернул занавески. Комната погрузилась в привычный сумрак. – Я научил тебя всему, что нужно знать Армстронгу.  
\- А, ну, да, - Ник поднял глаза вверх, имитируя активный мысленный процесс. – Курить, пить виски, кадрить девчонок так, чтобы они сами прыгали в постель, бросать их так, чтобы им было обидно, а тебе спокойно и…  
\- И? – почти смеясь, повторил Джейк, закидывая сумку на плечо.  
\- Бери от жизни все.  
\- Аллилуйя.  
Ник усмехнулся.   
\- Тебе не стоит уезжать, - коротко проговорил он.  
\- Нет, стоит, - совершенно серьезно откликнулся Джейк. Эта серьезность настораживала и слегка пугала. – Наладь свою жизнь, братишка. Я вернусь, когда буду нужен.  
\- Кому? Фэй? – подколол его Ник.  
\- Только не начинай. Может быть, мне в моем путешествии повезет, и я встречу там девушку достаточно умную, чтобы не повестись на «серьезность» наших отношений, - скривился Джейк. – Нет, брат. Вернусь, когда тебе будет нужна помощь.   
\- Как мне связаться с тобой? – коротко спросил младший Армстронг.  
\- Никак. Я почувствую. Одна семья, одни узы, - с той же ухмылкой проговорил Джейк.  
\- Ага. Опять ты про свою байду, - скривился Ник. - Мол, одна кровь, один дар…  
Джейк усмехнулся и отвел взгляд, чтобы брат не увидел странного блеска в глазах.  
\- Ты все поймешь, - Джейк обошел его и начал спускаться вниз по лестнице, ожидая, что Ник последует за ним, но тот так и остался стоять в дверях спальни.  
Блондин взял с перил свою крутку и, бросив взгляд в сторону кухни, увидел белую чашку брата, одиноко стоящую на столе.  
\- «Как и всегда», - усмехнулся Джейк и вышел из дома.  
Заводя мотор, он бросил последний взгляд на родной дом. В окне второго этажа четко виднелась хмурая фигура младшего брата.  
\- Тебя сложно не услышать, братишка, - проговорил он про себя, поворачивая руль.


End file.
